


Daily Makeup Routine... By Your Boyfriend?!

by zirrytheism



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, NOT SAD, aight fam, all happiness and joy, don't hate me im a child, harry - Freeform, harry is a makeup guru - Freeform, harry owns hella lot of makeups, it's fine if you don't, louis - Freeform, louis is... louis, read it if you want, youtuber larry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:51:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5362058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zirrytheism/pseuds/zirrytheism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry does a "my boyfriend does my makeup" video to be uploaded next. Louis doesn't know anything about makeup— okay, maybe a bit? Whatever, he thinks, Harry is always beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daily Makeup Routine... By Your Boyfriend?!

**Author's Note:**

> there will be not so many spaces with the texts but at least try, i guess? if you don't want, it's fine lol have a nice day either way... oh and i don't know a lot about makeups and which is which that should be applied first but here!

"Babe, stop..." Harry chuckles as he looks back on Louis from the camera, where his boyfriend drops the tin cans of Red Bull he attempts to form as a pyramid. "Just... come here." He says as he pats the seat next to him.

Louis sits beside his boyfriend and tries to stay still as his pout is showing evidently to the camera.

Harry chuckles as he greets onto it. "Hey guys! So today, I'm with Louis as many of you are tweeting me to include him again-" He stops to look at Louis and sees that his pout is still there, whilst he, as well, is looking to him. It causes Harry to chuckle for the nth time and to pause his intro.

"Baby, will you please stop?" He laughs, pinching Louis' lips gently. He smiles fondly at his partner and pecks on his lips, that made the pout go away.

Louis blinks wide-eyed after the chaste kiss, making Harry show his obvious giggly being. "I'm a changed person, thanks for that motivation." The older lad says, sighing in relief.

"Take two!" Harry finally faces the camera once again and repeats his intro. "Hey guys! So, as you can see, Louis' here with me because as I've said earlier, a lot of you guys have been asking me to include him again after our boyfriend tag video, and for those who haven't watched it yet, you can click on Louis' face," He says as they both make gestures hovering the blue-eyed lad's face, "and watch it RIGHT. THERE."

"So... what are we doin' today, luv?" Louis asks, facing Harry, then the camera, wiggling his eyebrows.

"We," Harry says, looking at all the brushes and make-ups in front of them, as Louis pretends they're his horns, "are going to do a make-up challenge today."

"But!" Louis interrupts and Harry repeats it. "But! With a twist..."

"With a twisttt!" Louis sing-songs, leaning close to Harry and pecking his cheek, putting down the brushes. "I will be doing his make-up routine that everyone can do as well! For your daily activities!" He says, squinting his eyes to the lens. "Let's get started!"

Harry laughs as Louis suddenly sits on his lap, examining his face.

"Welcome everyone to Louis' make-up exhibit!" The graphic sounds of people applausing plays. "Today, I'm with this gorgeous one, full of curls plus a cute dimple right here." He presses his index finger to Harry's dimple and the younger lad nods, beaming.

"First off, we're gonna start moving away those luscious curls for a while now so it won't get all make-up-y, right?" He talks, sweeping away the remainder of Harry's hair that falls onto his face, turning everything into a bun. Harry closes his eyes, not forgetting to smile and Louis massages his cheeks. "We want a relaxed face so I hope we just calm our face muscles for a while and," He commands, creasing away Harry's smile and Harry breathes deeply, somewhat preparing himself. "There. That's the relaxation we want."

"I'm gonna start by putting foundation first, and it's this one," He shows the camera his Mac foundation that originally is Harry's. Actually, everything are. He starts applying it onto Harry's face while saying, "Y'all thought I don't know shi', well guess wha-?"

"Next is..." He informs, scanning all the equipments in front of them. He finally gives up and asks Harry. "Babe, what's next?"

"Bronzer, the one beside my favorite palette." Harry answers without opening his eyes. "Ah, I knew it!" Louis proudly says, showing the bronzer to everyone. "Here, it is!" He grabs a blush-on brush(this boy, I swear) and starts dabbing randomly onto Harry's face.

"The next, of course, is mascara!" He says, getting the tube of mascara and uncapping its lid.

"Baby, you'd wanna put the blush-on first..." Harry sniffs, still has his eyes closed. Louis faces the virtual audiences and smiles reluctantly. "I hope no one ever tries to outshine the real make-up artist here with his inevitable knowledge with make-ups, right?" And turns to look at Harry, finding him giggling. "Okay, I'm sorry... just don't keep them waiting."

"Open your eyes for me, please, baby." Louis requests and Harry opens them. "Such beautiful, nature-like eyes." Louis says as he applies the mascara onto his boyfriend's eyelashes.

"We will be putting the..." "Lou, the blush-on." "Right!" He grabs the blush-on and the blush-on brush from earlier, dabbing some on it. "This is actually a test, and you got it right. I was just testing you." Louis speaks, as Harry sucks the insides of his cheeks in. "Yes, keep it that way." He applies it as if it's the contour, when it's not.

"Next, next, next..." He scans the materials and finds what he is looking for. "Eyeshadow for dayz!" He shows everyone the thing and dabs another brush onto it while looking at a smiling Harry. "So gorgeous, my baby..." Louis mutters. He peaks at Louis right hand and gasps a little. "That's a lot of eyeshadow!" Louis looks again at what he's doing and stops. "I did that on purpose because that way, it will give more power, you know?" He smiles, talking to the viewers. He applies them to Harry's eyelids, getting more from the palette. "That's so many!" Harry giggles.

"Look at them, baby." Harry looks at the camera when Louis instructs so, his eyes not taking off his boyfriend's beauty. "So beautiful, right?" He sighs in relief, smiling fondly when he turns to look at the liquid eyeliner in his hand. "I will make his eyes fly, next!" He shouts, eyes focused. "I am trying my best to perfect this one, because as an art student, this must be easy. Lines and shit." He applies the remaining eyelid and vóila! "Oh my god! I perfected it, babe! OMG! Show them!" Louis celebrates as Harry leans to the camera, smiling at his boyfriend's triumph. "Okay, go back to your initial position now. I will continue doing it like that for the other one." Louis says, even more motivated than before. Harry leans on his palms again, closing his eyes. The older lad starts with the left eyelid but he doesn't perfect it like earlier, so he just laughs. "Babe- Baby-" He continues laughing and Harry looks fondly at him, waiting for what he's going to say. "It- Looks like something from Twitter, like the me-versus-you thingy and it's just so funny to me, I'm sorry." He says, wiping his tears and giggling while looking at his social-media-human-version of a boyfriend.

"I think we're pretty much done here," He proudly speaks out, wiggling his eyebrows at his boyfriend. "But, let's not forget the lipstick." He grabs a random lipstick and reads its bottom. "This one's in the shade of Twig, from Mac." He opens the lid and shows it to the camera. "Just because Harry always goes for them nudes." Louis winks, emphasizing the last word. "OF LIPSTICKS. Right, babe?" Harry smiles fakely, trying to save himself from the embarassment his boyfriend puts him to. "Oh!" Louis says at his most posh accent. "Sure, babe. Suuuure..." He rolls his eyes, the wiggling of eyebrows still there right after. "Babe, open up those luscious lips." Harry follows, doing just that. "Just like how you do when I give you bl-" "Blueberries!" Harry shouts, leaning closer to Louis as he tries to block his boyfriend's mouth, stopping him from saying what he intends to say. "Right, babe?" He faces the camera and smiles to his extent. "Of course when he gives me blueberries, I need to open my mouth so I can eat-" "My co-" Louis tries to release himself to speak but Harry stops him successfully. "Your coke! How could I forget?" He grabs a new tin can of Red Bull from the table behind him and hands it to Louis. "Here, have this instead." Louis arches his back and laughs loudly, practically falling to his back on the carpeted floor. Harry looks at his boyfriend, trying to look pissed but fails. Instead, he just snorts with his lips closed. It takes Louis a long time to get up. 

"Anne, if you're watching this, I just wanna say hello!" He laughs again and Harry just looks at him fondly. "I hate you sometimes." Harry complains but Louis just shakes his head. "Oh, no you don't. You love me." He grins and Harry agrees. "I do." And with Louis realizing how sappy his boyfriend is, he faces him and gets Harry's hands, kissing the backs of each. "I'm so sorry baby, and I love you more. It's just so funny." "It's fine." The smile of Harry's face never fading. "Let's get back to the video, shall we?" Louis says, still grinning. He kneels in front of him as he intertwines their hands yet manages to uncap the lipstick. "Babe, ah." He instructs and Harry follows yet again. He looks at Harry's lips and sighs. He then looks at his jaded eyes and puts weight on him, causing Harry to fall on his back and Louis on top of him. Louis lets go of the lipstick and puts his hand on Harry's cheek, the gap between his index finger and thumb making a space for his boyfriend's ear. They snog away from the camera, and Harry rests his hand on Louis' hip. It took them minutes until they both let go, catching their own breaths. "They're waiting." Harry whispers, just so the camera wouldn't record it. "Let's get this video done already, okay? I'm kinda hard." Louis whispers back, sucking gently on Harry's jaw. "Save the hickey for later, they might see it." Harry mutters and Louis stops. "Right. Okay, let's put lipstick on you now." "No, they need to see it!" "Right. Of course. Okay, let's sit up." Louis' the first one to rise as he helps Harry to. "This has gone too long already, here's the lipstick!" He grabs another one, just because he couldn't wait any longer. He quickly applies the thing and shouts, "Done!" Louis grins at his masterpiece and Harry leans onto the camera. "I am so fucking good at this, look at that work!" He says, showing off Harry. "Baby, you can look at yourself now." Harry follows as he looks behind where the wall mirror is, laughing at his face. "This actually isn't so bad, like compared to the first time you did my make-up." "I was young and naïve." Louis pouts and Harry ends the video.

"So that's it guys! If you liked it, give it a thumbs up." They gesture thumbs up, swinging their bodies. "And if you don't, you can just- I don't know, give it a thumbs down?" Louis frowns and gestures thumbs down. "Or you can just ignore it, both are fine." Louis nods, wiggling only one eyebrow. "Subscribe if you want to see more of these, follow us on our social media accounts if you want and-" "TweetHimIdeasForHisNextVideoBye" Louis hurries yet smiles, standing up from the floor. Harry laughs at his boyfriend's hint and, "Love you all! Bye!" He blacks out the camera with his palm and stops it. 

When he goes to their bedroom, Louis is already lying on their bed. He closes the door and jumps to Louis, as Louis sits on his crotch, their faces merely far. "That was a lot of fun, thank you very much for lending me your time to do that." "It's because I love you." Louis smiles and Harry grins, too, sighing. What did he ever do to deserve this guy? 

Louis connects their lips and little did Harry know, it's the same thing Louis has been thinking.

**Author's Note:**

> send either your hate or love on the comment box down below i want yall happy


End file.
